No Such Thing As Too Far
by ATKangel14
Summary: It doesn’t matter who you are. No one can change her. Even if he thought he could. The story of Staci Izabella Lenan Love TOKIO HOTEL ENG FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**No Such Thing As Too Far**

The story of Staci Izabella Lenan Love

February 19, 1995 – August 4, 2009 (?)

A lot can happen in just 14 years of life. No matter how strong you are, there's always a limit to how much a person can handle. The importance of having someone you can depend on is crucial. When you have a family who supports you in every way, and when you have friends who always back you up. When you have a sister-like person as your voice of reason and when you have a brother-like figure to always cheer you up. When someone is honest and faithful and way too good for you and fall in love with you anyways. When you have an older brother who knows the deepest of your darkest secrets. When you have a way of always getting what you want and when you know you can never lose. Believe it or not, a person can have all this and still be unsatisfied.

The beauty of a girl can only take her so far. But when you are used to getting everything you want and slowly begin to lose everything that's important to you, everything you once knew begins to change. And everyone you love slowly begin to fade. And those you cherished most are gone forever.

How much do you think she can take?

Her premeditated destiny brought her to where she is today.

No such thing as too far

No such thing as over the top

No barriers to getting what I want

Nothing to ever stand in my way

No one to over power me

No one to distract me

No one to posses me

No one to use me

No one who can beat me down

Not a single thing that can change my mind

Not a single thing that can give me doubts

Not a single thing that can prove me wrong

Not until I met the truth

It doesn't matter who you are. No one can change her. Even if he thought he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I finished straightening the last piece of my wavy hair and smiled as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"You dyed your hair again?" asked Jaime as he walked into the room followed by his twin sister. I made my way to the full length mirror since the twins needed the other one to do their hair and makeup. I replied by laughing, still admiring my reflection.

My hair was ¾ down my back in thick, multiple layers. The bottom layers were a white blonde, the middle layers a pitch black, the top layers and bangs a bright fire engine red and all over there were hot pink highlights. One of the things I'm known for is constantly dying my hair in funky designs and colors. Even I sometimes forgot that my original hair color is a dirty blonde color.

"Goin' somewhere special today?" asked Lana as she put on her mascara.

"You bet."

"Dad would so yell at you for wearing that."

I smiled. My black leather studded belt complimented my low cut, form fitting white tank top and red and black plaid mini skirt. "Dad's not here."

"I can see your bra through your shirt."

"Just 'cause mom and dad aren't here, doesn't mean you guys get to criticize me for them." Our dad lived in Connecticut by himself. He was some sort of business guy. Whatever he does, he sure makes lots of money. The guy's filthy rich. Mom, on the other hand, lives in Colorado with the rest of my brothers and sisters.

"Let's not argue right now. We're late for class as it is."

"We want you home by midnight."

Jaime Luis and Lana Lenan love are the oldest of our family being twenty two years old. Both of them studied photography at NYU although, with our family genes, they could very well be mistaken for models. Even though they had the IQ of a genius, they had the personalities of a four year old which made them rather lovable to people. They are the type of twins that do everything and went everywhere together. Yeah, they did get kinda annoying every once in a while, but after a while you miss their unique brand of craziness which is why every time I come by New York, I stay here.

I smirked; I have my reasons to be back in NY.A vibrating sound was coming from on top of the dresser. New text message.

'_Had fun last night. Don't forget to come to our show tonight. I'm thinking of you' –Tom_

He was one of those reasons.

**.............................................................**

He walked into the room with a plate full of pancakes to see his older brother sitting up on his bed. "Had fun last night?"

"No idea. Can't remember shit."

"Not surprised. You were TRASHED."

"Shut up."

"Hung-over?"

"Yup." He said putting his cell phone under his pillow.

"You should probably go back to sleep then. You'll need energy for tonight's show."

"What time is the show?"

"I told you like a million times yesterday."

"Shut up. I forgot."

"You'd probably remember if you weren't so busy entertaining random girls in your bed every night."

"I can't help it. I have needs."

"What you NEED is to rest up for tonight's show."

"Ok, ok fine. I'll go back to bed. Just tell me what time's the show."

"Don't worry about it. I'll wake you up later."

**.............................................................**

Her yellow eyes looked up at the crystal chandelier that hung in the main lobby of the hotel. New text message.

'_Are you here yet? I miss you'_

She ignored the message, making her way to the front deck. "How may I help you, miss?" asked the employee.

"Call up to suite 2143. Tell him I'm here."

"Your name, miss?"

"Staci Izabella Lenan Love."

She walked to the elevator. "What floor, miss?"

"Floor 21."

_Room 2139, 2141, 2143. Here we go._

"Izzy. You made it." He said, taking her hand and pulling into his suite.

"Nice to see you again, Bill."


End file.
